


梦死醉生

by first_prayer



Series: 侧面 [2]
Category: Leslie Cheung (Musician), 张国荣, 梦死醉生 - 张国荣
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/first_prayer/pseuds/first_prayer
Summary: 由“梦死醉生”引发的脑洞Leslie和女主在梦境中的故事





	梦死醉生

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leslie Cheung](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Leslie+Cheung).
  * A translation of [Lucid dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547596) by [first_prayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/first_prayer/pseuds/first_prayer). 



> 这是虚构的故事，关于清醒梦的描述可能与现实不符。

莫伊最近经常哭泣，因为她爱上了Leslie，这是初荣症的正常症状。她爱他的诱惑的声线，英俊的面容，更爱他正直的人格。她渴望见他一面，然而，他在14年前就去世了，而那时她只有5岁。

很快，她想起了一个办法，清明梦。她的上一个清明梦是七年前，那之后她再也没有练习过。但她对自己有信心，因为她相信自己有这个天赋。

她很早就上床睡觉了，然后在一个广场上醒来。她抬眼望见了香港的红馆，很多人正走进红馆，她也跟着人潮进去了，然后在第一排找了个位子坐下。

几分钟后，Leslie出现在舞台上，唱着他的经典名曲“风再起时”。粉丝们都变得疯狂，站在椅子上尖叫着他的名字。她怔怔地看着Leslie，眼泪突然涌出来，他是那么近，那么，鲜活。

“Darling，你为什么在哭？起来跳舞，享受这个rave party！”

莫伊惊呆了，Leslie在对她讲话！她抹掉脸上的泪水，随着音乐的节奏起舞。

这个夜晚就像梦一样，不对，这本来就是一个梦。莫伊提醒着她自己她在梦里，她是无所不能的。当演唱会结束后，其他观众都陆陆续续退场了，大家早就知道没有encore。莫伊冲向了后台。

“小姐，请留步，这里不能进入。”

“别挡道。我要见Leslie！”

莫伊想象自己是力大无穷的超人然后推了保安一把。他们直接倒在地上昏过去了。莫伊顺利进入了后台，她的直觉告诉她Leslie在哪里。在梦里，直觉就是真相。

 

莫伊站在化妆室外面，犹豫了几分钟，才敲了门。

“请进。”Leslie说道。

莫伊深吸一口气，打开了门。Leslie是半裸着的，他只穿了裤子，在卸妆。当他转过头来，他大吃一惊。

“对不起，我先穿上衣服。”

莫伊发誓，她看到Leslie的耳朵红了。

Leslie穿上了一件简单的白衬衫说道：“对不起，我以为你是我的助理。”

“不不不，我才应该说对不起。我是你的粉丝，溜进了后台想见你。我很抱歉打扰了你，我……我可以要一个签名吗？啊，我忘记带纸笔了！”

Leslie环顾四周，但是化妆室里没有笔。

“告诉我你的地址，我给你邮寄过去。”

莫伊想了一下，告诉了Leslie她的真实地址。

“哇，你从内地跑来看我的演唱会啊！我认出你了，你就是坐在第一排在哭的女孩。你有什么困扰吗？”

“没有，我只是见到你太兴奋了，我还是第一次见到你，我……谢谢你。”

“你叫什么，darling？”

“莫伊。”

“莫伊，你觉得我的show怎么样？”

“太好看了，那是我看过的最好的一场show！”

Leslie正要说些什么，但有人敲门了。

“请进。Hi，Kenneth！”

“Leslie，咦，她是？”

“我的fans，她叫莫伊。”

“你好，Kenneth。我猜我该走了，晚安，Leslie。”

莫伊在心中悄悄说道，明天见。

“你住在哪里，我帮你叫个的士吧？”

“不远的，谢谢你啦。再见，Leslie。”

“晚安，莫伊。”

 

莫伊闭上双眼，再睁开的时候，她已经在一个高楼上了。24楼，她心想，从这里跳下去会有多痛。但她无法知道，因为在落地前她就醒来了。


End file.
